


Coming Home

by Blanche Bichette (Wholesaleromance)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Double Penetration, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, I don't even know who I am anymore, Literally 10 pages of just smut, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholesaleromance/pseuds/Blanche%20Bichette
Summary: This was the first time in a long time, they all wound up in the same place and it felt like coming home.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The13thBlackCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The13thBlackCat/gifts), [MechanicalAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechanicalAngel/gifts).



This was the first time in a long time that they had all wound up in the same place. In the same world.  Under the same sky.  

Kairi lay between them, the ocean roaring beneath them, breaking against the wooden dock.  Destiny Islands hadn’t been the same without them.  Kairi had tried to make a home for herself in their absence, but she had felt lost.  But right now, laying between them, she felt a peace settle over her and knew this was what coming home felt like.  What it felt like to  _ truly _ be home.  

None of them spoke, listening to the sound of the ocean, the calming roar of the waves as they curled and broke on the water’s surface, crashing into the shore.  

The silence between them was heavy with unanswered questions and unspoken tales of their adventures.  These were things they weren’t ready to share, not yet.  Instead they were content to just be there, fingers entwined with hers, their eyes closed, hearts open.  

Sora was the first to move, emboldened by his adventures, he propped himself up on his elbow.  While Riku lay still, his own (mistakes) adventures had left him shy, silent, secretive.  

Kairi tilted her head just so, taking in the sight of Sora moving closer to her.  He watched her, eyes locked.  Her lips twitched upwards in a soft smile that was almost  _ expectant _ .  It had been  _ too long _ .  Sora sighed, sounding so  _ content _ .

He leaned forward then, and Kairi’s eyes fluttered, mouth watering.  Sora chuckled softly at her, untangling his fingers from hers and letting his hand glide featherlight over her stomach.  Kairi took in a sharp breath, goosebumps prickling on her skin where he touched her.  

Sora moved his hand further, finding where her fingers met Riku’s and pulled them apart.  Neither of them protested, watching in silence as Sora laced their fingers together.  Riku turned, rolling his whole body over onto it’s side.  His head was tilted to the side, long silver hair falling into his face.  

Sora smirked, moving himself to sit up better, moving his arm from beneath him and pushing Riku’s hair out of his face, behind his ear.  They both glanced down at Kairi then.  Her breathing was faster, face flushed as she waited.  

Then, without uttering a single word, Sora placed his hand back down to steady himself, and leaned across her to capture Riku’s lips with his own.  

They kissed soft and slow, lips meeting again and again as if they were made to fit together.  Every time their mouths met, lips moving together, felt like an unspoken promise.  

_ I love you _ , it said in every tilt of Riku’s head, every gasp from Sora’s lips, every time they moved  _ just a little bit _ closer.  

But it wasn’t enough, they still had so much more to say and to give to one another.  To her.

Their hands parted, finding hers again.  They held onto her like she was the only thing keeping them from floating away.  She held them back, her hands stroking up and down their arms, eyes locked on where their lips were joined.  

She felt her stomach flip with excitement and anticipation, her heart racing.  She bit her tongue to hide a moan, not ready to let them know just how much this was affecting her.  

Riku was first to pull away, panting.  He looked properly kissed, lips swollen, hair mussed and falling over his face again.  His cheeks were flushed, pupils dilated.  He turned his gaze down at Kairi.  

Sora was first again, moving away from Riku and pressing his lips to her throat, his tongue pressing against her pulse point.  He trailed his tongue along her skin, from her pulse to her jaw, to her ear.  She shivered beneath him, gasping when he sucked her earlobe into his mouth.  He ran his teeth along the sensitive flesh, coaxing a soft moan from her lips.  

Sora locked eyes with Riku, a silent challenge passing between them.

Then Riku descended on her as well.  His mouth found her jaw, peppering kisses across her jaw line, then along her cheek to the corner of her eye.  

Kairi gasped and giggled, the sensation of both of them pressing kisses to her skin was overwhelming.  But she knew it was just the beginning.  

Riku’s hand parted from hers to her waist, pushing up the hem of her soft cotton shirt to reveal her navel.  Kairi’s breaths came in short pants now, his touch leaving fire in it’s wake.  He let the fabric of her shirt settle just beneath her breasts, moving his hand up farther between them, over her collarbone, to rest on her throat.  

He could feel her erratic pulse beneath his fingertips, if the smirk forming on his lips was any indication.  Kairi’s face flushed a deeper shade of red.  

He used two fingers to tilt her head towards him, his hand moving to caress her neck.  Kairi raised her own hand up unconsciously, brushing the back of Riku’s hand.  

Sora watched the two of them in silence, his gaze sharp and curious.  

Riku leaned down then, his gaze locked on Sora’s.  Kairi watched them both, the heat and despite that passed between them made her squirm.  

Riku kissed her and her eyes fluttered closed.  She felt warmth pooling between her legs and she moaned, long and low, into Riku’s mouth,  He chuckled, never once moving his lips from hers.  

Sora let out a breath, and Kairi could hear him moving next to her.  She could feel the fabric of the blanket they had laid out beneath them, stretching and tugging as he resituated.  He was driving her to distraction, wondering what he was planning to do.  

Riku pressed his thumb into the center of her throat, bringing her attention back to him.  She hummed against his mouth in apology, moving her hand away from where his rested on her throat to run her fingers through his hair.  

Then she found out why Sora had moved.  

He pressed his mouth to her stomach, peppering open mouthed kisses over her skin.  Kairi whimpered in surprise, jerking at the sudden feeling of him kissing her there.  Sora and Riku laughed at the same time, Sora pressing his hand against her diaphragm to hold her still.  Then he descended on her again, nipping at her flesh and causing her to gasp and jerk again.  But this time he had a handle on her, pressing her down flat against the dock.  

She moaned, breaking her lips away from Riku’s to tilt her head back.  Riku growled in frustration, pulling her mouth back to his for another kiss.  Kairi couldn’t focus on kissing him back, Sora’s tongue tracing circles around her navel.  

She was gasping and panting, pressing her thighs together hard to gain some relief.  She pulled at Riku’s hair, ignoring his sharp intake of breath.  Her body already knew what was coming next and it wanted it desperately.  But knowing Sora and Riku they were going to take their time.

She pulled Riku’s hair again when Sora moved lower, letting his tongue dip beneath the waistband of her shorts.  

Riku groaned, dipping his head and biting her throat, hard in warning.  She moaned at the feeling of his teeth biting into her flesh and bucked her hips upwards.  She had to bite back a  _ please _ on her lips, teeth coming down hard on her tongue. 

She wouldn’t beg.  

Sora pulled away from her then and her eyes fluttered open, beginning to protest.  But they were both watching her, leaning across her to undress each other.  This was the part that always drove her wild.  

Watching with wide eyes as Riku pushed his hands into Sora’s shirt, pushing it up slowly, his hands tracing over every inch of Sora’s skin. Sora was driven back on his knees, panting at the feeling of Riku’s hands on his skin.  Riku ran the pads of his index fingers over Sora’s nipples, rolling them until they were hard against his fingertips.  Sora tilted his head back and moaned, arching his back, pressing his chest into Riku’s hands.  Riku hummed in response, ripping the shirt over Sora’s head and pressing his mouth against the other man’s nipples.  He sucked and lapped at them until Sora was a mess of moans and gasps, hips jerking upwards.    

The sound of Riku’s shirt unzipping was next, Sora watched her while he dragged the zipper down low, exposing Riku’s chest and abdomen.  They did this so slowly, Kairi wanted to scream.  The had already driven her half crazy with desire, but they weren’t anywhere close to giving in to her.  Not yet.  

Sora didn’t focus his attentions on Riku’s chest, instead leaning over her to bite and suck at Riku’s abdomen.  Kairi watched with interest, Sora’s hands finding the buckle of Riku’s belt and undoing it, yanking the belt from his pants in one swift motion.  

Riku laughed in surprise, pressing his hands against Sora’s shoulders to steady himself.  

Sora unbuttoned Riku’s trousers, tilting his head back to make eye contact with him as he lowered the zipper and inevitably pulled them down.  Kairi watched Riku’s trousers moving lower, barring his skin.  Sora left them to settle low on his hips, ignoring Kairi’s frustrated growl.

He pressed his hand into the front of Riku’s pants, cupping him in his hand.  

Riku cursed, hips bucking into Sora’s hand, fingernails biting into his shoulders.  

Sora rose, pressing his face into Riku’s shoulder, pressing kisses to his throat and chest while his hand worked Riku in his pants.  He was whispering things against Riku’s throat, soft encouragements, begging him not to come too soon.  

Kairi dug her fingernails into her stomach, her whole body trembling with need from just  _ watching _ them.  She would  _ not _ touch herself, she had better control than that.  Or that was what she told herself.  

Riku pushed Sora’s hand away, his eyes shut tight.  He was panting, sweat beading on his forehead.  He was a million miles away from both of them, focussed on trying to keep himself under control.  It had been too long since Sora touched him like that, he’d lost any stamina he’d built up to it.  

Sora laughed at him, bringing him back to reality.  

Riku growled in response, lunging for the clasp to Sora’s pants.  He undid his belt quickly, not bothering to remove it.  Instead, he focused on unbuttoning and unzipping Sora’s own pants.  Riku was moving quickly now, a man on a mission.  

Kairi pressed her fingers into her lower abdomen hard, slipping just beneath the waistband of her shorts.  Sora locked eyes with her, watching, daring her to touch herself.  She let out a strangled, frustrated noise, tears prickling in her eyes.

She brought both of her hands up, pressing them against her forehead.  She squirmed beneath them, rubbing her legs together to try and get some relief.

Then Sora let out a startled gasp, calling her attention back to him and Riku and away from her own frustration.  Riku had pulled Sora’s trousers down to his knees, exposing his hard length completely.  

Kairi supposed the teasing had gone out the window, the moment Riku had almost come into Sora’s hand.  She gripped the fabric of her shirt hard, watching.  

Riku reached down, cupping Sora’s balls in his hand, squeezing and twisting them in his hand.  Sora’s breath sped up, eyes wide.  Then Riku extended himself further, bracing himself with one hand on the other side of her knee.  

His mouth was so close to Sora’s cock now.  He licked his lips, pressing them against the tip of Sora’s length once before pulling away, a string of precum stuck between them.  Sora’s abdominal muscles jerked, making his cock jump in front of Riku.  

Riku squeezed Sora’s balls again, his tongue lapping at the tip of his cock.  Sora’s hands were clenched into fists by his side.  His eyes were closed tight.  

Riku released him and pulled away, leaving Sora knelt there, panting with his face flushed.  Then, he turned his attention on Kairi.  He crawled over top of her, his body hovering just above where she lay and he kissed her soundly.  She gasped into his mouth, tongue darting out and tasting Sora on his lips.  

Then he pulled away, kneeling between her legs and undoing the button of her shorts.  He pulled them down without ceremony, dropping them next to her.  She turned away from him then, looking over at Sora.  

He was watching them, his cock still hard and throbbing.  There was another bead of precum at the tip and Kairi reached her hand up, wanting to brush it off with her thumb.  Riku scolded her, gripping both of her wrists in one of his hands and holding them over her head.  

She made to protest, but it died on her lips when Riku pushed her panties to the side and slid one finger inside of her.  She was so wet, one wasn’t enough, but she didn’t complain.  Instead, she arched her back and moaned for him, her arms struggling beneath his grip.  

Sora made a noise of frustration, drawing Kairi’s eyes back to him again.  He was digging his nails into his thighs, gripping them hard to keep himself from touching his own cock.  

Riku said something about patience, pushing another finger into her, moving her panties again to press his thumb into her clit.  She moaned loud, hips bucking up into him.  The pressure of his thumb on her clit was so delicious she almost came right then. 

But just as soon as it came, it was gone again,  Riku moved away from her, examining his fingers, wet from being inside of her.  At first, she thinks he’s going to bring them to his mouth and lick them clean, but he doesn’t.  Instead, he advances on Sora again, pressing his hand down between his legs, fingers circling his opening.  

Sora bit down on his tongue, lurching forward slightly, his cock jumping again.  Riku pressed a kiss to Sora’s hips, running his teeth along the sensitive skin there.  Sora bucked into him, cock brushing the side of Riku’s face, leaving a line of precum from his jaw to his temple.  

Riku gasped, hooking his finger and pressing it into Sora.  

Sora cursed loudly, arching his back and squeezing his eyes shut tight.  He tightened around Riku’s finger, his whole body tensing up at the feeling of him inside.  

Riku steadied himself, gripping Sora’s cock in his other hand and closing his mouth around the tip.  The noise that came from Sora’s mouth was halfway between a moan and a scream.  His hands found Riku’s hair immediately, pulling hard.  

Riku flicked his tongue against the head of Sora’s cock, working the base with his hand.  He didn’t move his head at all.  Instead he hollowed his cheeks and sucked at Sora hard, circling his tongue around him and working his ass all at the same time.  

Sora whined and begged when he was close, pulling at Riku’s hair to get him to stop.  Riku moved his hands away, but kept his mouth on him, head bobbing finally as he took in as much as he could of Sora’s length.  

Sora was cursing loudly, whole body shaking with effort.  

Riku stopped, pulling back from Sora with a wet ‘pop’.  

Sora sighed in relief, nearly collapsing onto the dock.  

Riku turned his hungry eyes onto her.  Kairi’s nostrils flared, taking in a deep breath through her nose.  Next to them, Sora caught his breath, raising his own eyes to look at her.  

They were all a mess right now, of that she was absolutely certain.  Sora’s hair was stuck to his forehead, slick with sweat.  Riku’s own hair was mussed beyond repair, sticking up at odd angles from where both she and Sora had grabbed it.  She could only imagine what she looked like beneath them, half naked and panting, her thighs slick and wet.

Sora moved first, despite the fact that he was still panting heavily.  He lay down next to her, pushing her shirt up, past her breasts and exposing them to the ocean air.  He took one of them into his mouth, tongue circling around her nipple, flicking against it any time she gasped and moaned.  

Riku moved himself between her legs, pulling at her panties.  She lifted her hips up to help him, watching over Sora’s head as he pulled them down and off.  

Sora moved his hand away from her breasts down between her legs, spreading her apart with his fingers.  He teased her there, his fingers circling her clit, but never actually touching her where she needed him.  

She groaned, bucking up into his hand to chase her release.  Sora merely moved his hand away whenever she tried, catching her nipple between his teeth as a warning.  When she gave up, defeated, Sora moved his hand away, dragging her wetness over her stomach and back up to her breasts.  He pinched her other nipple between his fingers, and she cried out his name.  

Kairi could hardly take any more.  This was too much teasing for how long they had been gone, she  _ needed _ them to fuck her.   _ Hard _ .  No more of this almost but not quite nonsense.  

She opened her mouth to tell them so, lifting her head up to look at them.  But her breath caught in her throat when Riku dipped his head down between her legs, pressing the tip of his tongue to her clit.  

Her whole body shook, every thought she ever had about how long they were taking, leaving her mind.  She wrapped her legs around his shoulders and he muttered something, the vibrations of it sending a shock into her system.  She was practically screaming now, so loud she was sure she’d alert half the island to what they were doing.

Neither of them shushed her.  

Then, when Riku sucked her clit hard, she finally did scream; long and loud and keening as she came undone beneath him.  Every muscle in her body tensed all at once, stars exploding behind her eyelids.  Her whole body trembled and jerked and squeezed. 

When she opened her eyes, both of her boys were staring down at her, a look of awe on their faces.  Kairi blushed at the look of them and turned away.  

But they weren’t done yet, that much she knew.  

She was still panting when Sora pulled her up into his lap, parting her legs.  She lay against him, letting him support her whole weight.  She felt boneless after that orgasm, her whole body reduced to nothing but static.  

Sora looked at her, his eyes questioning.  She laughed a little and nuzzled her face into Sora’s neck, kissing him there in response.  

Riku settled himself behind her, ripping open a foil packet and reaching around her, gripping Sora in his hands and rolling a condom down his length.  Sora’s muscles tensed, cock jumping against her belly. 

Behind her Riku pulled his pants lower, the buttons clinking against the dock, and tore open another packet.

She straightened up between them, Sora guiding her over him and easing himself inside of her.  He gripped her hips and pulled her close to him, his eyes locking with Riku’s over her shoulder.  He nodded at him, pressing his fingers into her ass.  She jumped at first, the cold sensation of lubricant making contact with the head of her skin.  

Sora whispered reassurances into her ear, his hand smoothing out her hair.  

She moaned softly, one of Riku’s fingers pressing inside of her as Sora rocked up into her.  

Riku pressed his other hand into her lower back, easing her forward just a little, his finger moving in and out of her slowly.  She tensed, clenching around both of them, earning soft moans from them both.  

Sora whispered something against her skin, and she felt her stomach flutter, her whole body relaxing again.  

Riku pressed a second finger inside of her.  

She tensed again, whimpering as he scissored his fingers inside of her.  She dug her fingernails into Sora’s back, toes curling.  

Sora smoothed his hand over her hair again, capturing his lips with her own.  He kissed her soft and slow, the same way he had kissed Riku above her.  She moaned into his mouth, bucking her hips against him.

He felt so good inside of her, but it still  _ wasn’t enough _ .  

She voiced her need, begging them both with soft little  _ please, please,  _ **_please_ ** ’s falling from her lips.  Riku pulled his fingers from her slowly, replacing them with the tip of his cock.  He pushed her forward again, even further so that Sora would have to lay down on his back to accommodate her.  He complied readily, laying back and gripping Kairi’s hips to steady her.  She braced her hands against Sora’s chest.

Riku buried himself inside of her, his cock twitching at the feeling.  Kairi moaned, fingernails cutting into Sora’s skin.  

He cursed beneath her, arching his back at the feeling of Riku’s cock sliding in and out of her.  It pressed against him, moving along the length of his own cock, inside of her.  Beneath her, Sora was paralyzed, her whole weight pressed down against him.  He was at her mercy, living for the moments when she rolled her hips against him.  

He could feel the pressure building inside of him, the intense pleasure of both Kairi and Riku moving against him.  He couldn’t think about anything else other than where they were joined, the feeling of Riku against him, the way Kairi clenched around him every time Riku pushed in and out of her.  

He started out slow, the pace almost insulting after how long their had all waited.  Then, he gripped Kairi’s hair, pulling her head back and fucked her  _ hard _ .  Sora could feel the punishing pace of Riku’s cock, the way Kairi’s hips rolled and stuttered against him, hardly able to move.  

He was so close.  

They all knew it wasn’t going to take long, they had hardly controlled themselves during foreplay.

Riku was shouting something above them, Kairi shouting back.  Sora’s ears were ringing, his eyes shut so tight he saw stars.  He grabbed Kairi at the waist, crushing her against him and fucking up into her.  He just needed a  _ little more _ .  

Kairi gasped and moaned and cried against him all at once, her face pressed into his chest.  

He felt Riku reach down between them, brushing his hand against Sora’s length, soft, featherlight touches that made his stomach muscles tighten in anticipation.  Then he pressed his hand further between them, the pads of his index and middle finger just barely grazing against Kairi’s clit.

The position was awkward, Riku’s hand trapped between them, but it was effective.  

Kairi came again with another long keening cry.  It was muffled this time from where her face was pressed into his chest.  She clenched around both of them, her muscles tight, body shaking once more.  

Riku withdrew his hand moving his hips faster still, no longer concerned with her pleasure as she panted between them.  His eyes locked with Sora’s, his hand traveling down between them, still slick with Kairi’s cum.  

He pressed his finger into Sora, eyes still locked on one another.  Sora clenched around him, his muscles tightening.  Riku moaned and winced at the feel of him, pressing his finger deeper hooking it inside of him, pressing hard against where Sora needed him most.  

Sora came hard, biting his own arm to muffle the shout and Riku followed him down.  

“F- _ fuck _ ,” Sora whispered beneath them, slick with sweat.  

Riku pulled out of her slowly, a hand on her back to steady himself.  Then he leaned back on his knees and to catch his breath.  Kairi moved next, a bit shakily, pulling herself up and freeing Sora from inside of her.  He looked at her gratefully, rolling onto his side and breathing hard.  

She pulled her shirt back down over her breasts, but didn’t bother looking for any more of her clothes.  She was too tired for that right now.  

“Seconded,” Riku responded to Sora's earlier statement.  Kairi smiled, letting herself fall back onto the dock.  Sora and Riku both busied themselves with pulling up their trousers then, making themselves look halfway decent just in case someone  _ had  _ overheard them.  

“I’ve missed you two,” she said, her voice soft and filled with emotion, “this place just doesn’t feel like home without you here.”


End file.
